Alfred Hedgehog
Alfred Hedgehog is the main protagonist of "The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog". Along with his best friends Camille Wallaby and Milo Skunk, he works as an unofficial investigation team of Gnarly Woods. Physical Appearence Alfred is a ten year old (possibly African Pygmy or brown-breasted) hedgehog standing at 160-170 centimeters tall. His skin/fur is brown with lighter brown coloring around his mouth. His nose is black. And like the others in his family, he has bright olive-drab green eyes and a cattish mouth. Alfred's hair is very spiked and dark brown, resembling a common worn anime style by males. Alfred's theme color is blue. His most common attire consists of a long sleeved white shirt under a blue T-shirt with dark blue sleeves. He also wears beige bermudas and blue and white tennis shoes. For bed Alfred wears a a blue long sleeved shirt and pajama pants. During winter, Alfred wears a yellow scarf with white edges and a few tassels, a shirt the color of his normal sleeves, with dark teal-blue sleeves and gloves with a single light blue stripe around each one, light blue jeans with pockets on the front, and black socks and his blue and white shoes. Alfred also owns an orange jacket with olive green lining, buttons, and inside coloring. Personality Alfred is very smart, perceptive, and agile for his age. Which is of course, is the very one thing that just about everybody in Gnarly Woods is aware of. He is normally calm and not the type to be easily scared, and it's very hard to upset or anger him. He is also very modest and isn't a show-off, or the type to gloat when he is correct. Though sometimes he may when it comes to proving Cynthia wrong, but usually its only because she refuses to listen. Due to his calming, trusting nature, everybody seems to love him. He is very friendly to others and is always willing to help as much as he possibly can, even if it's someone he doesn't necessarily like or find it easy to get along with. Alfred is great to his friends. They love him very much and he loves them. He always helps Milo calm down and tries to keep Camille in line when she gets angry or is in a hurry to just finish the case. He uses his smarts, ideas, and just a little bit of internet research to get the job done. It also helps that he is very realistic about everything and he refuses to believe in things that can't be logically explained, like ghosts and spirits. Alfred is also very serious with his scientific studies and research, which Camille explains as "Alfred being pedantic". While he shows many interest in all sorts of things, Alfred is most known for his love of science and mysteries. He owns many pieces of science equipment, as shown in the Hedgequarters. Ranging from burners, microscopes, and other objects to normally provide use in a case. But besides science and mystery solving, Alfred seems to have a major interest in sports. Oddly enough, Alfred shows tendencies of being quite a heavy sleeper. It could be explained that he doesn't get up too early, or maybe he goes to bed late but he does seem to value his sleeping time. Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Titular Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Heroic Creation Category:Fighters